


Hair Trouble

by hotchocolatedictator



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26466196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotchocolatedictator/pseuds/hotchocolatedictator
Summary: In all her 2000+ years, the Doctor’s never had long hair before.Turns out it isn't all that great.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	Hair Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I am working out all my frustrations with my own hair here! Problem?

In all her 2000+ years, the Doctor’s never had long hair before.

She’s had short hair. She’s had straight hair. She’s had a whole mop of curls. She’s had hair that he spent half an hour gelling into place every morning. Well, what passes for morning on the TARDIS.

None of that involved the horror that is hairbrushes.

The Doctor’s had plenty of female companions in her time, and most of them brushed their hair. In fact, there seemed to be a whole complicated ritual to go with it, which the Doctor had done his best to stay out of after finding a worryingly hairy brush and a bottle of something mysterious named ‘Frizz Ease’. What Frizz Ease was she still wasn’t sure, but her new hair didn’t seem to frizz and so it remained a discovery for another day.

Her new hair didn’t frizz, but it did knot.

The Doctor would be the first to admit she wasn’t the best at remembering to brush her hair out. In her defence, it hurt. (Although the main reason it hurt so much was the fact that the brushings were so infrequent, which was because it hurt, which was because it was brushed so infrequently, which…) The knots built up until when the Doctor brushed her hair she had to force the brush through, feeling as if she was ripping out all the hair on her head in the process. Looking at the brush afterwards, she wondered if she had.

At least it isn’t too long, she reflected, thinking of Amy’s hair and shuddering at the thought of brushing that out. Although if it were a bit longer I could put it up…

By the time the Doctor had escaped prison, her hair reached the middle of her back. She had mastered the art of french plaits.

Immediately afterwards, she lopped the whole lot off and threw her hairbrush into a supernova.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Kudos and comments always appreciated


End file.
